16 November 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-11-16 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. *Tracks marked ¶ available on L048. *Tracks marked § available on Tiger 91 * Sessions *Ukrainians #1, recorded 24th September 1991. *Spitfire only session, recorded 15th September 1991. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Slug: Breathe The Thing Out (7") Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI 153 *''edit'' *Ukrainians: Rospryahaite (Harness Up Your Horses) (session) *''edit'' *Spitfire: Fluid (session) *''edit'' *God Bullies: How Low Can You Go? (7" - How Low Can You Go / Ruby) Sympathy For The Record Industry SFTRI 130 *Confetti: Who's Big And Clever Now? (7" EP - Haberdasher) Heaven HV06 *Fat Tulips: On The Seventh Day (7" EP - Take Me Back To Heaven EP) Sunday SUNDAY 001 *''edit'' *Ukrainians: Ti Moyi Radoshchi (You Are My Joy, You Are My Grief - A Broken-Hearted Young Man Reminisces About His Lost Love) (session) *Circle: DNA (7" - DNA/Indepence) Circles Of 7th Seal CIRCLES 001 *Fitz Of Depression: Waiting For Your Move (7" - The Awakening) Meat FLESH75 *unknown: Song For The Insemination Of The Date Palm (album - Music Of Gourara Sahara) *''edit'' *Smudge: Don't Want To Be Grant McLennan (single) Half A Cow *Spitfire: Hot Legs (session) *''edit - further tracks on File a''' marked #'' *...File '''b starts here... *African Head Charge: Churchical Charms (live) *Carcass: Lavaging Expectorate of Lysergide Composition (album - Necroticism Descanting The Insalubrious) Earache # *Wishdokta: Evil Surrounds (12") Kicking (failed segue moment. JP - 'imagine that this comes banging in at the end of the previous track') § *Farm: Love See No Colour (12" single) § *Ukrainians: Dity Plachut (The Children Are Crying) (session) # *Verunga: Bedonge (album - Feet On Fire) Stones ¶ *Stare: Stare (7") Fusebox *Yao: Gunmen No Run Things (7" single) Nuff Tuff § *Headache: Stuart's Up (7" single) Seaside ¶ *Spitfire: Dive (session) ¶ *Liveless Group: The Real Deal () Burn Hollywood Burn § *Frankie Paul: The Greatest () Fashion ¶ § *Pavement: Summer Babe () Drag City ¶ *God Machine: Home (EP - Purity) Eve ¶ *NWA: Always Into Somethin (LP - Efil4Zaggin) § *Pied Piper: Kinetic (EP - Hooked On Hope) Absolute 2 § *Ukrainians: Teper Hovorymo (Now We're Talking) (Inst) (session) ¶ *Spitfire: Firebird (session) ¶ *Beris Hammond: & Tony Rebel: Respect And Honour () Penthouse *... end of programme ... *The following tracks are also from Tiger 91 L061 and come before the Wishdokta track *Hen-Gee & Evil-E: I Ain't Seen Nuttin' (album - Brothers) Pendulum 9 61142-2 *Continental Cousins: 'Kana Kapila' *Organised Konfusion: 'Who Stole My Last Piece Of Chicken? (CD-Organised Konfusion)' (Hollywood BASIC) File ;Name *a) L007b.mp3 *b) John Peel 19911116 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *c) L048.1 *d) Tiger 91.mp3 ;Length *a) 44:10 *b) 1:35:04 *c) 44.25 (to 33.19) *d) 1:24:56 (from 12:21 to 56:20) ;Other * *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * [a] * [b] * [c] * d) Mooo Server Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:SL Tapes